Forever Family
by FindingLightInABeautifulSwede
Summary: This story revolves around the Nordics and Sealand. If you're looking for fluff, don't let the title fool you, this is not fluff. Rated T for mild violence. There is no cussing whatsoever. WARNING - Sufin, Dennor, slight Usuk, and maybe a few other ships. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will use their human names mostly.**

 **Characters -**

 **Sweden (May be called Sve, Su-san, Sverige, Berwald, or Ber)**

 **Finland (May be called Fin, Finny, or Tino)**

 **Sealand (May be called Sea or Peter)**

 **2p!America (May be called Allen or Al)**

 **2p!Canada (May be called Matt)**

 **2p!England (May be called Oliver or Ollie)**

 **2p!France (May be called François)**

 **Denmark (May be called Den, Mathias, or Idiot)**

 **Norway (May be called Nor, Norge, or Lukas)**

 **Iceland (May be called Ice, Icey, or Emil)**

 **England (May be called Artie, Arthur, or Iggy)**

 **Germany (May be called Ludwig or West)**

 **Prussia (May be called Gilbert, Gil, or Ze Awesome Prussia)**

 **2p!Denmark (May be called Markell)**

 **2p!Sweden (May be called Bernard)**

 **2p!Norway (May be called Lokki)**

 **2p!Finland (May be called Thurston)**

 **2p!Iceland (May be called Egil)**

 **Netherlands (May be called Tim)**

 **2p!Germany (May be called Lutz)**

 **2p!Italy (May be called Luciano)**

 **2p!Romano (May be called Flavio)**

 **Latvia (May be called Raivis)**

 **Russia (May be called Ivan)**

 **2p!Russia (May be called Viktor)**

 **Romania (May be called Vladimir or Vlad)**

 **Moldova (May be called Moldova)**

 **America (May be called Alfred)**

 **Lithuania (May be called Toris)**

 **Estonia (May be called Eduard)**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

'It's a perfect day to ride a bike!' Peter thought. He ran outside to grab his bike from the garage. "Papa said not to go outside, but he will be at the world meeting for at least another hour." Peter said to himself. He grabbed his bike and hopped on. 'I'll just ride to the lake and back, it'll take me less than ten minutes.' Peter thought. He made sure he grabbed a spare key and locked the door back. He arrived at the park where the lake was located and he leaned his bike against a nearby tree, making sure to lock the wheel so it couldn't be stolen. Peter looked around, there weren't that many people at the park today. One man caught his eye. He looked similar to Arthur, but he had strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes. 'At least it's not Jerk England' Peter thought. There were two other men that looked like Alfred and Mattie. 'Maybe they know Matthew and Alfred!' Peter thought. He walked over to where the two men were standing.

"Excuse me," Peter said in his most polite voice.

"Huh, are you lost, eh?" One of the two men asked. He noticed that one of them had red eyes, with noticing this he got a bit more scared.

"N-no sir, I-I was just wondering if you knew my, um, my brothers?" Peter mentally face-palmed. 'I sound so scared.' He thought.

"Now how do expect us to know if we know them if you don't tell us their names, eh?"

"Matt, he's just a kid, don't be so rude." Said the one with red eyes. Peter assumed that the other one was Matt.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Al, and this is my brother Matt." The red eyed one said.

"I-I'm Peter." He said while looking at his feet.

"So are you going to tell us their names or not, kid?" Matt said.

"W-well one of them is named Matthew, and the other is Alfred." Peter answered. Matt choked and Al looked shocked.

"Wait Peter what's your last name?" Al questioned quickly.

"Kirkland."

With this Al looked over to Matt and said, "We just struck gold." Peter started to panic, but before he could do anything Al had grabbed his wrist and started to drag him over to the man he saw earlier. When the strawberry blonde saw Al dragging Peter he immediately ran over.

"Allen, how many times have I told you, you don't just grab people, especially children!" The man exclaimed.

"Oliver you don't understand, we need to take him back to our house, we'll explain later." Matt said stepping in to protect his brother.

"Fine, just let me go get François." Oliver said. Less than a minute later Oliver was walking back with François.

"Let's go." Al said. They made their way to the car. Al had to drag Peter to the car because of his protests, but him being a child and Al being an adult, it was useless.

After a decently long ride, they arrived at Oliver's house. Al didn't want to deal with dragging Peter again so he just picked him up and carried him inside. Al locked Peter in the guest room so he couldn't escape. Al went downstairs and sat with the rest of the family as Matt and himself explained what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

~Back at the Nordic household~

Berwald pulled the car into the driveway. Tino and himself had just gotten back from a world meeting.

"I hope that Peter isn't scared." Tino said. Berwald could tell that he was a bit nervous. The meeting went about an hour longer than it should have. Tino walked in the door.

"Peter we're home!" He exclaimed. The Finnish man got a bit nervous when he didn't get a response.

"PETER," No response. Tino ran back outside to Berwald who was getting his paperwork out of the back.

"Berwald," Tino said fighting back tears, but he could feel them rolling down his cheeks.

"Wh't's wr'ng T'n'?" Berwald questioned.

"P-peter wasn't i-inside." Tino choked out. Berwald pulled Tino into a tight embrace.

"H' probably j'st d'dn't hear you." Berwald said. He pulled away from the hug and walked inside.

"P'T'R." Berwald yelled. He got no response.

"P'T'R, 'F YOU'RE PLAYING 'TS N'T FUNNY. T'N'S WORRIED S'CK!" He yells. He decided to look around the house. After he thought he checked everywhere he remembered the garage. 'Please be in here,' Berwald thought as he walked around the garage. He looked around and noticed something was missing. 'Peter's bike, but I told him not to leave the house.' Berwald though.

"T'n'." Berwald said.

"Yes Su-san?" Tino asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"I think th't h' may h'v' went t' th' park." He said motioning to the place where Peter's bike is usually parked.

"Let's go then," Tino said, anxious to find Peter.

~At the Park~

"I found his bike!" Tino said to Berwald. Berwald walked over to the bike. There was a word lock on it. 'A four letter word?' Berwald thought. He started to try letters. J- click E- click R- click K- click. The bike was now unlocked. Berwald lifted it up and tossed it into the back of the car. Tino was looking at a nearby bench for some reason so Berwald decided to go and check on him. When he looked at the bench he saw a piece of blonde hair that was the exact same shade as Peter's, but he also saw a strawberry blonde piece, a red-brown piece, a dirty blonde piece, and a pale blonde piece. Berwald repeatedly looked at the pieces of hair, and then something clicked.

"2ps," Berwald said in a voice that was barely audible.

"What?" Tino questioned.

"At the meeting Germany said something about the 2ps. The 2ps took Peter." Berwald said.

A few tears streamed down Tino's face, but he couldn't hold back anymore. The Finnish man cried into Berwald's shirt.

"I promise th't 'll find him." Berwald said. It started to pour rain.


	4. Chapter 4

~The Next Morning (At Germany's house)~

Ring~ Ring~

"West, your phone is ringing!" Gilbert said.

"I know zhat, I'm not stupid, but vould you mind answering zhe phone for me?" Ludwig questioned.

"Sure West." Gilbert picked up his brother's phone and answered, not even bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello, Zhe Awesome Prussia Speaking!" Gilbert said. 'Brother! You know not to use your country name if you don't know who's calling! What if they want to hurt you?' Ludwig mouthed at his brother. Gilbert just rolled his eyes.

"G'lb'rt? It's B'rw'ld, I need t' t'lk t' G'rm'ny." Berwald said.

"Ok, WEST, SWEDEN NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Bruder you don't have to yell. Give me the phone." Ludwig said.

"Hello Berwald. What do you need?" Ludwig asked.

"When w' g't home fr'm th' meeting P't'r was missing. W' found h's bike 'n th' park. W' also found s'me 'f h's hair, b't there w's also ' piece 'f strawberry bl'nd' hair, ' red-brown piece, ' d'rty bl'nd' piece, 'nd ' pale blonde piece. I suspect that 't w's th' 2ps. W' need t' find h'm 's soon 's possible, T'n' 's scared t' death." Berwald explained.

"I understand. We're not going to inform everyone just yet because we don't need everyone to be freaking out. I think zhat Arthur deserves to know because it is his brother. Lukas, Mathias, and Emil deserve to know because they are technically his uncles. Tino also counts as an uncle but he already knows. Do you mind if we get everyone zhat we are going to tell together at your house tomorrow?" Ludwig asks.

"I don't m'nd." Berwald replied.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Ludwig said. With that he hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

~The next day in the Nordic's house~

~With Sve, Nor, Fin, Ice, Den, West, and Iggy~

"Ok, now zhat everyone is here, we can start." Ludwig said. Berwald was sitting on the couch with Tino who was crying, Denmark was currently breathing deeply trying to recover from being choked by Lukas, Emil had the smallest smile while he watched the suffering Dane. Arthur was sitting drinking some tea, while Ludwig was trying to get everyone to pay attention.

"EVERYONE, ZHIS IS NOT LIKE A NORMAL WORLD MEETING! WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM AND WE NEED TO GET STARTED! WE CAN'T WASTE ANY MORE TIME!" Ludwig yelled. Everyone immediately looked at him.

"Ok, as you all know, Peter was taken. We suspect zhat it was the 2ps. From zhe evidence we found it was Oliver, François, Allen, and Matt." Ludwig explained.

"They're going to get it! No one messes with my niece!" Mathias growled.

"And I won't let an IDIOT spoil our plan." Lukas said.

"'nd 'm not letting th' stupid D'n' touch my ch'ld." Berwald said rather sternly.

"Let's not fight, gentlemen." Arthur said, trying to stop the arguing.

"We need a plan to get him back. First of all, we need to know where the 2ps are staying."

"I know where they are staying." Someone said. Their voice was hard and sounded threatening. Berwald and Mathias jumped to their feet at the same time.

"Who are you?" Mathias growled, reaching for his axe which happened to be leaning against the wall.

"Sh'w yourself." Berwald said, pulling a pistol out of his coat.

"Oh of course, if you promise not to shoot on sight." The voice said again.

"F'n'." Berwald said. Five men walked out, they all looked strikingly similar to the Nordics. Tino gasped, trying not to scream in fear. Berwald and Mathias both stepped forward, wielding their weapons.

"Who are you?" Mathias asked sternly.

"Well, I'm Finland, that's Sweden." 'Finland' said.

"I'm Iceland, and this is my big brother Norway, and that's Denmark."

"NO, I'M Denmark, this is Norway, and this is Iceland." Denmark said.

"Good work brother!" 'Iceland' said.

"If we have the same country names, maybe we should give our human names." 'Norway' said.

"Amazing idea big brother!" Emil praized.

"Well, my name is Thurston, this is Bernard." Thurston said.

"I'm Egil, my big brother is Lokki, and this is Markell." Egil said.

"Fine, I'm B'rw'ld, this 's T'n'." Berwald said.

"I'm Mathias, this is Lukas, and this is Emil." Mathias said.

"Why are you here?" Lukas said, breaking the silence. Thurston walked towards Lukas, but before he got there Mathias pointed his axe at Thurston.

"Move any closer to Lukas and you're dead." Mathias growled.

"Let me explain why we're here." Egil said. Thurston just nodded.

"Our friends Al, Matt, Oliver, and François were at the park the other day and a young boy walked over and asked Al and Matt if they knew his brothers. The boy told Al his brothers names which were Matthew and Alfred. At first, they thought it was a coincidence that the boys brothers shared the names of their 1ps. Then they told the boy their names and asked for his. His name was Peter, which told them that if this was a coincidence it was a big one. To confirm if it was or not, they asked for Peter's last name. He said it was Kirkland, which told Al and Matt that he was a country personification, and even better, England's little brother." Egil explained.

"Th't still do'sn't tell 's why you're h'r'." Berwald said.

"We are here because Lutz and Luciano wanted us to capture a 1p that could give us more information, or one of you could willingly give yourself up to save Peter." Egil said.

"W-what do y-you mean s-save him?" Tino asked. The fear was audible in his usually caring voice. The 2ps just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

~Timeskip to the next day

(Somewhere in the 2p!Nordic household)~

Berwald woke up on a cold concrete floor. He looked around to see all his fellow Nordics. Mathias and Lukas were trying to get Emil to wake up. Berwald noticed Tino was unconscious on the floor. He tried to get to the Finnish man, but when he tried to stand up, his head started to spin. Tino started to stir.

"Su-san," Tino mumbled weakly.

"'m right h'r' T'n'" Berwald said. Berwald pulled Tino into a tight embrace.

"W-where are w-we?" The usual emotionless Icelandic boy said. He was physically shaking.

"Shh, little brother, we'll get out." Lukas said. The Norwegian pulled Emil into his chest, which gave Emil a false sense of safety.

"I see everyone is finally awake, I was getting tired of watching you just lay their." Egil said. This made Emil jump, knowing that it was his own 2p who had been watching them.

"Why did y'u br'ng 's here?" Berwald questioned sternly.

"I thought that we already explained this, but I'll explain again. We needed a 1p with more information than the micronation." Thurston said. 'Peter!' Tino thought.

"W-where's P-Peter?" Tino asked, shaking.

"That's not important." Egil shot back.

"It m'y n't be importaint t' y'u, b't it's importaint t' T'n'." Berwald said angrily.

"But if we told you where he was you'd try and save him." Egil replied. Lokki and Thurston walked in the room.

"Big brother, you're finally here!" Egil said rather enthusiastically. About two minutes later Markell and Bernard came in. Bernard grabbed Berwald's wrist and began dragging him towards a chair, but Berwald was struggling against his counterpart. Thurston pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Don't struggle and I won't hurt Tino." Thurston said while pointing the knife at Tino's shoulder. Berwald stopped struggling and allowed his 2p to sit him in the chair. There were three other chairs around the one Berwald was sitting in and five across from it.

"If you three go and sit in the chairs without any verbal or physical protests then Emil doesn't get harmed." Thurston said. He put the knife he had been pointing at Tino back into his coat pocket. Lukas, Mathias and Tino quickly walked over and sat in the chairs, while Bernard took Emil roughly by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Tears started to roll down his pale cheeks.

"Big Brother!" He choked out. The Icelandic boy was sobbing as Bernard led him to the door.

"EMIL!" Lukas yelled. He didn't want anyone to harm his little brother. All Lukas could do was hope that they would let Emil go. If he had to sacrifice his life to save his brother he would.

"Now, we need information on the 1ps, so we are going to ask you questions. If you refuse to answer, well, just remember that we have Emil and Peter." Thurston said.

~To the guest bedroom with Peter~

Peter heard someone walking towards the room he was staying in. He quickly wiped the tears from his face. A tall Swedish man that resembled his Papa opened the door, but he was dragging someone else. He pushed the other person into the room and proceeded to lock the door. Emil looked around the room and saw a boy. He looked around the age of 12, he had blonde hair and was wearing a sailor's outfit. That could only mean-

"Peter," Emil said, running over to hug the boy. Peter hugged back and started to cry into Emil's chest.

"T-this is all my f-fault." Peter cried. Emil pulled him into a tighter embrace. Usually the Icelandic boy would hate physical contact but this situation was different.

"Shh, Peter, it's not your fault." Emil said, trying to calm the micronation.

"Y-yes it is, and t-thanks to m-me we're n-never going t-to get out." Peter said. He was crying so hard that his whole body was shaking.

"Shh, it's going to be ok Peter. I promise you this wasn't your fault." Emil said soothingly. Then he noticed a bit of red on the sleeve of Peter's shirt.

"Peter, what happened?" Emil asked motioning to the red stain. Peter's face turned red and he started to panic. Emil just pulled him into another hug and shushed him.

"I-I wouldn't answer t-their questions." Peter said. Emil got up from the bed they were sitting on and walked towards a piece of furniture that resembled a dresser. He opened a few drawers until he found a shirt that looked like it may fit Peter. It was a tank top so Emil would be able to tend to Peter's cut, but Peter wouldn't get cold because it was the middle of the winter.

"Put this on." Emil said. Peter obeyed and put the tank top on. It turned out to be a little too big for him, but it still worked. Emil then looked at the cut on Peter's arm. There were also more on his shoulder and other arm.

"Did you tell them anything?" Emil asked.

"I-I told t-them where our h-house is b-because they h-had Netherlands." Peter said, he started to sob again.

"Wait, they have Tim?" Emil asked.

"Y-yes, but t-they," He buried his face in Emil's coat.

"They what?" Emil asked, he was starting to panic.

"Killed him." Peter whispered into Emil's chest. Now Emil was panicking. 'What if they kill Lukas?' He thought. The Icelandic boy pulled Peter into a tight embrace. 'I have control over if Peter dies, so I will protect him.' Emil though.


	7. Chapter 7

~With the other Nordics~

It been an hour since the 2ps had started to ask questions. So far only two questions were answered. Lukas had been the one to answer the question because it was either answer the question or have his little brother killed. Tino answered the other question so Peter could live.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, we found your friend Tim." Thurston said.

"Where is he?" Lukas snarled.

"Little Peter refused to answer one of our questions so we had to convince him another way." Thurston said. He had pulled out his knife and was now admiring the silver blade.

"You killed Tim?!" Mathias said angrily. Egil walked towards Berwald, Lukas, Tino, and Mathias.

"Now you know what happens to poor little Peter and Emil if you choose not to answer our questions." Egil said. Three men walked in the door. One resembled Ludwig, another looked similar to Italy, and the last one looked decently like Romano.

"We're here." The one that looked like Italy said.

"W-who are they?" Tino said nervously.

"I'm Luciano, this is Lutz, and this is my brother Flavio." Luciano said.

"I brought the kid." Luciano said.

"P't'r?" Berwald asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"No. He won't tell us his name or anything." Flavio said as his brother tossed the boy forward. He immediately ran and grabbed onto Tino's arm.

"Raivis?" Tino said quietly. All he got in response was a sniffle. Flavio, Luciano, and Lutz left. Less than five minutes later Matt and Al came in.

"Do you want us to take Tino too? He's not really giving any information." Al asked.

"Sure, but make sure you don't forget the little one." Egil said.

"Raivis. His name is Raivis." Lukas said.

"Take Tino and Raivis then." Thurston said. Matt grabbed Raivis and Al took Tino.

~In the guest bedroom with Peter and Emil~

Emil was holding Peter on the bed when someone opened the door. Al and Matt threw Tino and Raivis into the room. Tino looked around, but when he spotted Peter he ran over and scooped him up. Peter started to cry.

"Shh, I'll keep you safe, shh, I'm right here." Tino said. Some tears started to roll down his cheeks. Raivis walked over and sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room.

"I m-miss Papa." Peter said.

"I know, we will get to him, and everything will be back to normal." Tino said soothing. The door was thrown open. Luciano walked in with Flavio and Lutz flanking him.

"Your little friend Mathias refused to answer one of our questions, so who is willing to come with us?" Luciano asked.

"I-I will." Tino said. He stood up, still holding Peter.

"Please don't leave me!" Peter said. Tears were threatening to spill out of Peter's eyes.

"Peter, listen to me, you're still young, and so are Emil and Raivis. I'm the oldest one out of us, and it's my job to keep you safe. I have to do this, I don't want any of you to die."

"Let me go Tino." Emil said. He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Emil, no, I can't let you do this." Tino said.

"Peter needs you, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll be able to see my brother again." Emil said. Lutz grabbed Emil by the wrist and started to drag him out of the room.

"I love you all, just remember that." Emil said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Emil," Tino said. The Finnish man was now crying.


	8. Chapter 8

~With the other Nordics~

Someone opened the door. Lukas looked over to see who it was. When he saw his brother being dragged in by Lutz he ran over and pulled Emil away from Lutz and into his arms. Lukas walked back over to where he had been sitting before. Mathias stood in front of them protectively.

"Lukas, now now, we need little Emil back." Egil said. He was walking towards them.

"Don't take another step." Mathias growled. All Egil did was pull out a knife and point it at the Dane's neck.

"Step aside or else." Thurston threatened. The knife was now dangerously close to Mathias's neck. Mathias just stood there, not moving an inch.

"I won't let you touch Emil, even if that means I have to die." Mathias said.

"Suit yourself." Thurston said, but just as he was about to cut Mathias, there was a loud gunshot. Emil jumped and Lukas tightened his grip on the shaking nation. Berwald stood up from where he was sitting, and Mathias was just frozen in place. Someone slammed the door open and ran in. Berwald pulled his gun from his coat pocket, ready to shoot. A man walked in. He looked surprisingly similar to Ivan.

"I'm here." The man said. He had a Russian accent.

"Viktor, you ruined my moment." Thurston groaned. When Viktor saw Berwald holding a gun he walked over and easily took it, placing it in one of his coat pockets.

"I'll be going then, da?" Viktor asked.

"Yes you will be." Egil said. With that, Viktor walked out of the room and left.

"Now, let me explain why we brought precious little Emil here. Remember how Mathias refused to answer one of our questions, well now you all will see what happens when you don't answer." Thurston said smirking. He walked over and ripped Emil from his brother's protective grip. Lukas tried to reach out and grab him, but he was soon tied to a chair along with the other Nordics. Thurston was still holding Emil tightly. The Icelandic boy had been struggling but soon gave up. Emil had tears running down his face and letting out choked sobs. Thurston dragged him into a room right next door.

"Big Brother," Emil screamed. He was crying so hard that he was shaking. Lukas had been struggling against the chair for as long as his brother had been calling him. Lukas had rope burn on his wrists and ankles from where he had been pulling, and it hurt him, but it hurt him more to see his little brother in pain so he didn't stop pulling, he wouldn't stop until his brother was safely in his arms.

"EMIL," Lukas screamed, still pulling against the ropes. He had been pulling so hard that his wrists began to bleed. One of the ropes was almost broken. Lukas pulled with all his strength and the ropes snapped, but he fell forcefully to the ground. Lukas's face was scratched up from landing on the hard concrete, and blood was blurring his vision, but he was determined to get to his little brother, even if it meant dying.

Thurston was keeping a tight grip on the screaming Icelandic boy. He was getting tired of having to restrain him, so he pulled out his knife and pointed it at Emil's neck. Emil whimpered. Thurston pressed the tip of the knife to the side of Emil's neck. Thurston removed the knife and the small cut began to bleed. A stream of blood flowed down Emil's neck. He winced at the pain. Thurston brought the knife to Emil's wrist and began slicing the boy's pale skin.

"BIG BROTHER PLEASE SAVE ME PLEASE!" Emil half screamed and half cried. Lukas ran into the room, his vision still blurry from the blood. He cast a spell on Thurston, who dropped to the floor. Lukas ran over to Emil and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Big brother," Emil cried.

"I'm right here, shh, don't worry Emil, I won't let anyone hurt you, it's going to be ok. Big brother is right here." Lukas said while rubbing the nation's back. Emil's sobs reduced to hiccups. Lukas scooped Emil up into his arms and quickly carried the nation back into the room where Mathias and Berwald were both tied up. Lukas grabbed a small knife from the floor and used it to cut the Swede and Dane free. Berwald walked over to Emil.

"Where 'r' T'n' and P't'r?" Berwald asked. His usually hard voice was filled with concern. Emil was still shaking from the previous events. Berwald looked at the Icelandic boy's wrists, when he saw them he immediately ripped off his coat and wrapped it around Emil's wrists, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Follow me," Emil said rather quietly as he attempted to stand up. Lukas pushed him back to the ground.

"Nei," Lukas said rather sternly.

"Big brother, we have to save Peter, Tino, and Raivis and then get out of here," Emil said weakly.

"Shh, I know," Lukas said as he scooped Emil up and began walking to the door holding his little brother bridal style.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Lukas said. Berwald and Mathias followed Lukas out of the door. Emil was giving Lukas directions to the room where Tino, Peter, and Raivis were.


	9. Chapter 9

~In the guest bedroom~

Tino was holding Peter and Raivis to his chest protectively as Matt and Al were threatening to hurt them.

"Give one of them to us now and no one will get hurt." Al said, tapping his foot on the floor. He was getting tired of waiting.

"No," Tino said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I'M NOT WAITING ANY LONGER," Matt yelled as he lunged at Peter. He got a grip on the young boy's arm and yanked him away from Tino.

"PETER," Tino yelled. He was shocked at Matt's sudden move, but still held onto Raivis protectively. Peter was about to scream but Al clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. Matt carried Peter out of the room with Al trailing behind him. Tino jumped up from his position on the bed and ran towards the door, but before he could do anything Al slammed the door and locked it.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN," Tino screamed as he threw himself at the door. He continued to do this until Raivis ran over and stopped him.

"P-Please, Mr. Tino, s-stop," Raivis said, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Raivis," Tino said, planting his face into Raivis's blonde hair. They sat like this for about five minutes until they heard a spell being muttered on the other side of the door. The door flung open to reveal Lukas, Emil, Mathias, and Berwald. Berwald immediately walked over to where Tino and Raivis were sitting.

"Where's P't'r?" Berwald asked frantically. Tino just began to cry. Berwald pulled Tino into a hug and began to shush him. Tears began to form in his own eyes.

"I promise th't I w'll get P't'r b'ck." Berwald said.

~With Al, Matt, Oliver, François, and Peter (In the kitchen)~

"Matt! You don't have to be so rough with him, he's just a boy!" Oliver said.

"What do you expect, if I'm any gentler he'll just run away." Matt growled as he tried to put handcuffs on Peter's hands. Peter was struggling and making it difficult for Matt to restrain him. Al walked over and grabbed Peter roughly by the arm.

"ALLEN," Oliver said rather loudly. Al just glared at Oliver and shoved Peter into the counter rather harshly. Peter made a small noise of pain.

"ALLEN JONES, HOW DARE YOU HURT A CHILD," Oliver screamed. He ran over to Peter and pulled him away from the rough brothers and into his chest.

"Shh poppet," Oliver said. Peter began to make small noises of protest as he tried to pull away. Oliver just tightened his grip on the micronation. Al snuck up behind Peter and quickly locked the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Finally," Matt said.

"LET ME GO," Peter screamed as he tried to run, but he was quickly grabbed by Al.

"There is no way that we're letting you get away squirt," Al said, tightening his grip on Peter's arm. François walked in.

"You don't have to be so loud," François said rather gruffly.

"How do you expect us to be quiet with this trying to escape, eh," Matt said motioning towards Peter. François just rolled his eyes and left the room. Peter screamed. He kept screaming until his voice grew weak, but even then he refused to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

~With Tino, Berwald, Emil, Lukas, Mathias, and Raivis~

Tino heard Peter scream from somewhere downstairs. He bolted towards the door, but Berwald grabbed him.

"St'y." Berwald said sternly as he pointed towards where Lukas was holding Emil.

"Su-san, Peter could be dying, we can't just sit here," Tino sobbed. Berwald pulled the Finnish man to his chest and walked him over to Lukas. Berwald set Tino down on the bed gently. The tall Swede walked towards the door.

"Keep T'n' here. I'll b' right b'ck," Berwald said to Lukas. Lukas just nodded. Berwald walked out of the room to search for Peter. When he arrived in the kitchen he found Peter handcuffed and tied to a chair. Oliver had a knife in his hand and his eyes were swirling with blue and pink. He swiftly sliced Peter's forearm. Peter screamed in pain. Seeing the blood only added to the fire in Oliver's brain. Oliver jabbed the knife into Peter's shoulder and held it there. Peter was crying so hard that his body was shaking. Berwald ran over and shoved Oliver to the ground. He pulled the knife out of Peter's shoulder and threw it to the ground beside Oliver. He scooped Peter into his strong arms and ran him back to the room where Lukas, Emil, Tino, Mathias, and Raivis were waiting. When they got there Tino ran over to them, once he saw Peter's arm and shoulder Tino broke down in tears.

"I couldn't get in touch with Arthur, so I asked Vlad to teleport here with his car so we can get away. He should be here any minute." Lukas said. Peter was still crying from the pain, and Tino was trying to comfort him.

"Everyone find some way to hold on to me," Lukas said. Mathias grabbed him around the waist from behind and Lukas rolled his eyes. Berwald held Peter on his hip and placed a hand on Lukas's shoulder. Tino snuck his hand under Berwald's and snuggled into the tall Swede's chest. Lukas put an arm around Emil and held him close. Raivis just grabbed Lukas's hand. There was a small 'zip' sound and Lukas teleported with the others. They ended up in the front of the house. A few seconds later a car arrived in the driveway. Vlad hopped out of the driver's seat and walked over to where the other nations were standing.

"Let's go," Vlad said. Moldova was already in the passenger seat. Berwald, Tino, and Peter got in the very back. There were only two more seats in the car so Mathias, Lukas, and Emil piled up. Raivis sat in the only remaining seat. Besides the few pained whimpers from Peter and Tino's shushing no one spoke on the drive. They arrived at a house they recognized as Arthur's.

"Arthur agreed to let you guys stay at his house until we can get rid of the 2ps," the Romanian explained. Vlad pulled the car into the driveway and let everyone exit the car. Berwald held Peter on his hip as Tino grabbed his hand. Lukas was going to carry Emil inside but a certain Dane insisted that he do it instead. Raivis dashed over to the closest person, which happened to be Lukas, and grabbed the back of his shirt. Lukas spun around and scooped up the small nation. Raivis gripped the front of Lukas's shirt and buried his face in the crook of the Norwegian's neck. Lukas pulled Raivis closer to his chest. Arthur jogged over to where his fellow nations were standing.

"Come on inside," Arthur said warmly. "Oh, and Raivis, Toris and Eduard are on there way to pick you up." He added. 

~Timeskip to where everyone is inside and Raivis has been picked up~

Tino and Berwald sad on either side of Peter. Lukas sat in Mathias's lap while Emil sat by there side. Arthur was currently making tea in the kitchen. Tino suddenly gasped, remembering Peter and Emil's wounds. He ran to the kitchen.

"A-arthur," Tino said, out of breath. He stumbled over but Arthur luckily caught him.

"Woah, Tino slow down, whats wrong?" Arthur said, eyeing the Nordic country.

"Do you have a first aid kit or something?" Tino asked with an anxious expression.

"Yes follow me," Arthur said as he lead Tino to a bathroom. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a medium sized white box. Arthur handed the box to Tino.

"Thank you," Tino said. He rushed back into the living room and went over by Peter. Tino opened the first aid kit and pulled out a tube of ointment and a bandage wrap. He slipped Peter's shirt over his head so he could easily tend to the currently bleeding cut. Tino uncapped the tube of ointment and squeezed some onto his finger.

"This might hurt a little, but it will make it feel a lot better, okay Peter?" Tino said. Peter nodded and grabbed onto Berwald's hand. Tino brought his finger up to Peter's large cut.

"Ready?" Tino asked. Berwald gave Peter's hand a reassuring squeeze. Peter nodded. Tino rubbed the ointment on Peter's cut.

"I-It b-b-burns," Peter said as he started to cry. Berwald shifted the boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. Tino continued to rub the ointment on the deep cut. Peter was holding in whimpers of pain.

"I just need to wrap it up, okay?" Tino asked. Peter gave him a little nod. The Finnish man grabbed the bandage wrap from its place on the couch. He started to wrap up Peter's shoulder. After securing it, he remembered the cuts Emil had. He rushed over to where the Icelandic boy was sitting.

"Emil, can I see you wrists?" Tino asked with concern in his usually cheerful eyes. Emil nodded and rolled up his sleeves. There were multiple cuts on Emil's pale wrists, most of which were still bleeding.

"I'm going to wrap these up, unless Nor would rather do it," Tino said.

"I'll do it," Lukas said. He set Emil in a sitting position on the floor. Tino handed the Norwegian the ointment and some bandage wrap. Lukas rolled his brother's sleeves up so he could easily access the cuts. 'Ever since we got captured Emil has been acting a bit out of character.' Lukas thought. He put some ointment on Emil's wrists and began to rub it in.

"Big brother, it burns," Emil said. Tears were threatening to spill. Lukas shushed his brother and began to wrap up his wrists. Once he finished, he pulled Emil into a hug. Lukas yelped in surprise when two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, it's just me," Mathias whispered in the Norwegians ear. Tino looked over and saw Mathias, Lukas, and Emil sharing a hug. It made the Finnish man happy to see them not trying to pull away from the hug. Berwald noticed Tino looking at the three other Nordics so he put Peter's shirt back on and scooped him up. Berwald carried Peter over to where Tino was standing and pulled him into a tight embrace. Arthur walked in, but he felt out of place so he walked to his room. The Brit picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"HELLO, THE HERO HERE!" A certain American exclaimed from the other side of the phone.

"Do you think you could get in touch with Ger-Ludwig for me and ask him to come to my house?" Arthur asked.

"THE HERO WILL SEE WHAT HE CAN DO!" Alfred yelled. 'Will he ever grow up?' Arthur though. He giggled to himself, oh how he loved Alfred.


	11. Chapter 11

~In the living room with Berwald, Tino, Peter, Mathias, Lukas, and Emil~

It was quiet. Usually when the Nordics were sitting around there was some sort of conversation, but not today. Everyone was thinking about the past events. Finally Peter spoke up.

"This is all my fault," Peter said with tears in his eyes. He continued, "I'm s-sorry for all of the t-trouble I caused," He said. Once he finished tears rolled down his cheeks silently.

"Peter, oh Peter, this isn't your fault," Tino said, bending over and using his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Yes it is, i-if I listened to Papa t-then I wouldn't have gotten caught. Then you wouldn't have had to save me, a-and no one would have gotten hurt," Peter said. He buried his face into his hands and let a few sobs escape. Berwald walked over and started rubbing Peter's back gently.

"P't'r, 'ts not your fault," Berwald said reassuringly.

"It's all my fault, I should just die," Peter said, the last word sounded especially harsh. It scared Tino because Peter was using a very serious tone.

"P't'r, don't say th't," Berwald said sternly. Tino looked the young micronation directly in the eye. Peter turned his head to avoid eye contact, but Tino grabbed his chin (gently) and forced him to stare right into his violet eyes, which glistened with tears.

"Peter, please don't ever, EVER say that again," Tino said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Peter dove into Tino's chest. Tino pulled him into a tight embrace as if he was afraid that Peter would disappear.

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't think that you guys would care about me since I got us all captured," Peter cried into Tino's chest.

"Peter, I will always love you. We are forever family, don't ever forget that." Tino said.

A/N: I will probably write a story that continues this one. I will always be open for requests, so if you have any make sure to tell me. I can do country x readers too, so if you want to request some of those go ahead, I will also write fluff for requested ships, unless its Fruk, but other than that I will do any! Anyways hope you liked it!


End file.
